


Things That Happen In (About) A Week

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Forever (TV), Original Work, Sherlock (TV), The 100 (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien!AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic!AU, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just too much fics, M/M, Mentioned of a lot of charter, Royalty, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per la MidWeek Challenge di "We Are Out For Prompt".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fill #01

**Author's Note:**

> Fill #01, per Jordan Hemingway Efp.  
> Originale sci-fic: “Regola numero uno: un pianeta abbandonato non è mai solo un pianeta abbandonato. Di solito è l’anticamera dell’Apocalisse, o quanto meno di un disastro interstellare".

Tutto era partito come una delle tante missioni di ricognizione solite per un agente delle polizia galattica, come Thomas.  
Doveva semplicemente andare a controllare che un pianeta, che stava andando in collisione con le terra, fosse abbandonato sul serio, e dare la conferma della possibilità di distruggerlo.  
Ma, appena atterrati, tutto era andato in /malora/. Un gruppo di alieni, con la pelle dipinta, si erano avvicinati con armi puntate, ma non lance rudimentali, armi di ultima generazione.  
Senza avere tempo di dire nulla, era stati condotto dal grande capo, un omone tutto muscoli, vestito con una tuta mimetica, che subito aveva annunciato, col suo vocione, che lui sarebbe stato ospite alla nascita del suo governo sulla galassia. Prima avrebbe ucciso tutti i deboli con un virus (perchè sì, c'è un pazzo del genere in ogni tempo) e avrebbe regnato su quello che restava.  
Così aveva pensato a un piano, ma l'unica arma che aveva con sè era un banale coltello, visto che la pistola era rimasta nella nave.  
Appena il capo si era voltato, aveva accesso il software di comunicazione e contattato la base. Tutto se che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
Sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe trovato davanti a un cattivo, ma non pensava di trovarne uno così /idiota/.  
Infatti, meno di un mezz'ora dopo, i rinforzi erano arrivati e fermato Mr. Muscolo, senza troppi problemi.  
Ma tutta quella facilità sembrava troppo sospetta. Probabilmente era solo una sensazione, ma non credeva che sarebbe finito tutto lì, così facilmente.  
Anche se sperava il contrario. O, se lo sperava.


	2. Fill #02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #02, per Giorgia De Lorenzo.  
> Fandom SHERLOCK (BBC), ship JOHNLOCK, Pulizie di primavera al 221B. Fill #02, per Giorgia De Lorenzo

Da quando John era andato via da Baker Street, sospettava che l'appartamento poteva essere più disordinato, perchè non c'era lui a sistemarlo (almeno per dare una parvenza d'ordine, per intenderci).  
Certo, c'era Mrs.Hudson che passava a pulire, ma quella donna non faceva miracoli e non toccava gli esperimenti della cucina. Ma pensava che non potesse essere conciato troppo male.  
Una sera, aveva deciso di passare per vedere come se la cavava Sherlock. Subito, un odore di detersivo era arrivato al suo naso, così forte da intontirlo.  
Quasi era saltato a bocca aperta quando aveva visto Sherlock, amato di spugna e sapone, intento a pulire la cucina, con le maniche della camicia viola tirate su, più attraente di quanto potesse pensare, che canticchiava.  
Aveva cercato di tornare in sé, ma quello spettacolo era troppo per lasciarlo impassibile.  
Sarebbe tornato a vivere lì seduta stante, per godersi una missione del genere.


	3. Fill #03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #03, per Hiromi Scrive.  
> Bellarke: what if in cui i due si sono incontrati sull'Arca prima dell'inizio della storia.

Negli ultimi giorni, c'era stato molto movimento sull'arca. Clarke aveva chiesto informazioni a sua madre, che dopo un lungo monologo su quanto un figlio per famiglia era sufficiente per permettere a tutti di vivere tranquillamente, le aveva raccontato di una ragazza, Octavia Blake, cresciuta sotto il pavimento della sua camera, e il fratello, Bellamy, era rimasto solo, mandato via dal corpo delle guardie.  
Sembrava ingiusto, perchè avevano recluso una ragazza, incolpandola di essere nata, e tratto così suo fratello per non averla denunciata.  
Quello stesso pomeriggio, aveva deciso di andare a trovarli. Anche se ufficialmente non era consentito, sua madre le aveva fatto avere un permesso per farlo. In fondo, sapeva quanto era cocciuta, e che sarebbe andata comunque.  
Aveva portato con sè del cibo, e il blocco da disegno. Sarebbe voluta andare da Octavia, che però era sta porta in infermeria per alcuni controlli. Quindi aveva salutato sua madre, e si era diretta verso l'alloggio di Bellamy.  
Aveva bussato, e una volta aperta la porta, si era trovava davanti un ragazzo attraente, coi capelli neri e ondulati, ma con gli occhi tristi.  
"Perchè sei qui? Pensavo che quelli come voi stessero lontani da questo posto, troppa plebaglia, eh?"  
Clarke non si lascia scoraggiare, vuole solo aiutare. "Solo perchè mia madre è nel consiglio, non vuol dire che io approvi tutto quello che fa."  
Appoggia accanto a lui il poco cibo che è riuscita a raccimolare, che all'inizio avrebbe dovuto portare a Octavia, e, in attesa di una reazione, comincia a disegnare il volto di Bellamy. Lui la guarda incuriosito, si avvicina e osserva il disegno, cominciando a mangiare lentamente.  
"Quello sono io, vero?"  
Lei annuisce, girando poi pagina. Questo è un disegno stilizzato, due giovani che ballano insieme. Disegna a entrambi una corona, piena di brillanti, che strappa una risatina a Bellamy.  
"Scommetto che hai disegnato noi due, principessa."  
Stavolta non risponde, continua a disegnare, e così fa per tutto il pomeriggio.  
Non sa perchè continua ad andare da lui, anche nelle settimane successive. Una sera, prima di salutarla lei lo bacia, impulsivamente, ma viene ricambiata.   
L'ultima volta che si vedono, Bellamy, a causa di una strana sensazione, le dice finalmente 'Ti amo, principessa'.  
Il giorno dopo, viene rinchiusa.  
Pensa di rivederlo mai più, ma poi una volta salita sulla navicella che la avrebbe portata sulla Terra, lo trova a bordo. Bello come sempre, si è infiltrato per proteggere la sorella.  
Ma alla prima occasione, le sorride di nascosto.  
Forse, non è solo Octavia il motivo per cui lui è lì, forse l'ama davvero.


	4. Fill #04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #04, per Sof A. Popplewell Pevensi  
> The Royals, Jasper/Eleanor, Rossetto
> 
> (Segue sempre la mia idea secondo cui Liam alla fine é diventato re, Cyrus é in prigione/morto/quello che preferisci e tutti gli altri vivono felici e contenti~)

A volta, Jasper si perdeva a guarda le labbra di Eleanor. Erano sempre meravigliose e magnetiche, illuminate da un rossetto, ogni giorno di un colore diverso.  
Anche lui gliene regala qualcuno, anche se non di lusso come quello che era soliti usare. Quei rossetti, la sua principessa gli metteva ogni notte, prima di infilarsi sotto le coperte accanto a lui. Gli usava per marchiare ogni singolo spazio accessibile della sua pelle, se aveva voglia di fare l'amore, o per sporcarli le labbra, dopo un bacio leggero, se voleva semplicemente essere stretta forte.  
Certe volte si divertiva a stampare un piccolo bacio sulla sua camicia, in un punto che poi era costretto a nascondere con la giacca, ma non riusciva a dirle di smettere, perchè adorava vedere quell'adorabile sorriso che compariva sul suo viso nel vederlo osservare il punto macchiato.  
In quel momento, aveva pensato che dovesse amarla piú di qualunque cosa al mondo.  
E forse era davvero così.


	5. Fill #05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #05, per Donnie TZ.  
> Johnlock: - a volte osservare Sherlock che si annoia al 221B è come osservare un gatto.

Con l'aumento del tasso di criminalità, era raro che Sherlock si ritrovasse senza un caso interessante da risolvere. Ma a volte capitava che non c'é davvero nulla da fare.  
Così John si dedica ad aggiornare il blog, con una tazza di tè, in religioso silenzio. Alzando lo sguardo, è sempre diverto nel vedere il grande Detective che si stiracchia sul divano, o gioca maniacalmente con un filo che pende della giacca.  
É adorabile in quei momenti, quando sembra un uomo qualunque. Poi si alza, si aggrappa al bracciolo della poltrona, e il suo respiro va a solleticare il collo di John. Quanto vorrebbe attirarlo a se e baciarlo, fino a non avere più fiato.  
Sorride, mentre accarezza pigramente i suoi capelli. Giurerebbe di averlo sentito le fusa, a volte.  
Ma non vuole rovinare il momento, così resta in silenzio, sentendosi l'uomo più fortunato del mondo.


	6. Fill #06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #06, per Donnie TZ.  
> Alien!Au in cui Sherlock è un alieno nelle mani del governo e John il dottore che deve studiarlo.

Dopo la carriera come medico militare, John Watson sperava di poter lavorare in un banale ambulatorio di Londra e ritirarsi a vita tranquilla.  
Ma, prima di poter cercare un lavoro, aveva incontrato per /caso/ un suo vecchio amico del college, Mike, che gli aveva proposto un posto in una serie di ricerche mediche proposte del governo.  
Quando ormai era troppo tardi per cambiare idea, era stato messo a capo di un progetto sullo studio degli alieni, e una creatura era stata porta nella stanza, sedato. Sembrava umano, ma il passo per scoprire che non lo era fu facile: una volta sveglio, aveva messo steso tutti i presenti, addormentandoli. A parte lui. Si erano guardati intensamente, ma avevo colto del terrore in quegli occhi glaciali.  
"Tu sei buono. Lo so, l'ho visto..."  
John non sa cosa dire. Dovrebbe chiamare le guardie, e invece resta immobile.  
"Io non ho mai fatto male a nessuno. Vivo qui da sempre, ma un uomo, Jim Moriarty, vuole usare il mio DNA, creare un esercito di uomini come me da vendere al miglior offerente."  
Il dottore si blocca. Moriarty é a capo di una grossa multinazionale la S.P.D.R. Corporation, che fornisce servizi di vario tipo al governo inglese.  
Si diceva che il primo ministro stesso lo temesse, a causa del potere e dell'influenza politica che aveva. Quindi non era così assurdo che stesse usando un laboratorio del genere per i suoi comodi.  
"Credo che mio fratello mi abbia venduto, ho bisogno di protezione. Puoi aiutarmi?"  
Conscio che sarebbe stato il più grande della sua vita, John annuisce, davanti a quegli occhi imploranti.


	7. Fill #07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #07, per Elisa Story Zabini  
> Forever, Henry/Jo. Henry propone una vacanza natalizia in una località montana. Jo doveva aspettarselo che sarebbero finiti con l'indagare su un caso anche in vacanza, ma in fondo non le dispiace. 
> 
> (Ho immaginato la storia con loro che stanno già insieme, e lei che sa della sua immortalità)

Ci spera ogni volta, Jo, che potranno godersi una vacanza in santa pace. Stanno insieme già da un anno, ed Henry cerca sempre di organizzare un viaggio tranquillo.  
Ma, quasi fossero /maledetti/, o perdevano il volo a causa di un assassino da arrestare, o la morte li seguiva. Mentre stavano andando in Italia, qualche mese prima, un uomo era stato trovato morto in aereo.  
Le nove ore di volo erano diventate teatro di un'indagine, grazie all'aiuto di un cardiologo appassionato di gialli, ed aveva passato tutto il giorno a stilare il rapporto.  
Quando arrivano sulle montagne della Francia, in una calda baia in legno, non ci sono omicidi in vista. Ma, prima che possano addormentarsi, un ragazzino li avvisa che devono subito seguirlo.  
Si guardano negli occhi, e prima di arrivare capiscono di cosa potrebbe trattarsi.  
Un uomo è stato trovato morto sulla neve, con un colpo in testa. Il corpo di polizia è composto da pochi agenti inesperti, quindi tocca a loro risolvere il caso.  
Alla fine non si rivela tanto difficile, un qualunque omicidio a sfondo passione, ma comunque non hanno più tempo per il loro tranquillo weekend.  
L'unica cosa che le viene in mente è che è diventata Jessica Fletcher nel corso della notte, è l'unica cosa logica.  
O almeno crede.


	8. Fill #08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill #08, per Penelope P. Cibin.  
> Sherlock/Irene: AU dove Sherlock ha bisogno di una fidanzata per una missione sotto copertura e chiede ad Irene ❤

Baciare a lungo Irene Adler era l'ultima cosa che si aspettava di fare. In realtà, era solo una conseguenza della catena di eventi degli ultimi giorni.  
Era stato contatto dal primo ministro russo, che voleva a tutti i costi diradare il commercio di neonati.  
Purtroppo, non poteva andarci da solo e con una donna che non parlasse bene la lingua, quindi l'unica scelta era Irene.   
Aveva accettato senza pensarci, divertita dall'idea di interpretare una coppietta di sposi.  
Così si erano diretti a Mosca, dal ginecologo a capo del traffico. Lei era stata un'ultima attrice, si era addirittura messa a piangere, muovendo a compassione il /povero/ dottore, che subito si era offerto di renderli felici.  
L'obbiettivo sarebbe stato mettere una microspia addosso al medico, e coglierlo con le mani nel secco quando avrebbe consegnato loro il bambino.  
Visto che la polizia russa era controllata per la maggior parte dalla mafia, sarebbe toccato a loro monitorare tutta la situazione. Ore e ore passate ad ascoltare le conversazioni, alzandosi a turno per fare il caffè.  
Cucinava sempre Irene, che nei mesi di latitanza aveva dovuto sempre cavarsela da sola. Sherlock, invece, prendeva appunti. A volte, quando non guardava, le sorrideva.  
Due settimane dopo il loro arrivo, il ginecologo gli aveva contatti dicendo che c'era un neonato adatto a loro. Avevano mandato un messaggio al ministro, e si erano diretti nel luogo dell'appuntamento.  
Una volta arrivati, si erano scambiati un bacio appassionato, per fare un po' di scena. Non era il loro primo bacio, ma sicuramente il più emozionante, anche se era solo di copertura.  
Il bimbo era stupendo, sembrava sul serio somigliare a loro due. Il piano era metterlo al sicuro in auto, ma prima che il Dottore andasse via con i loro soldi, lo avrebbe bloccato e fatto arrestare.  
Ci erano riusciti, senza troppi problemi, e una volta finito tutto, Irene lo aveva preso in braccio e cullato, come una vera mamma.  
Si vedevano poco e avevano una strana relazione, ma per un attimo aveva pensato che se mai fosse stato padre, sarebbe stato con lei.


	9. Fill #09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #09, per Livia Duras.  
> Philinda, "Gli hai davvero rifilato la storia del: era una madre single e mi sono innamorato prima del suo bambino e poi di lei?" "Ho dovuto improvvisare!" Fill #09, per Livia Duras

Normalmente, preparavano sempre una copertura per le missioni. Ma, quando si trovano a dover improvvisare per prendere contatti con un ladro di manufatti alieni, Phil aveva la scusa perfetta.  
Il loro ladro faceva il sarto in un negozio di alta moda, così il piano era che Melinda avrebbe dovuto farsi il vestito, e a lui sarebbe toccata la conversazione.  
Si era avvicinato sorridendo, vestito di tutto punto, e con la scusa del vestito per la sua /signora/ aveva raccontato la loro storia d'amore.  
Lei era un'insegnate di danza, madre single. Il pallone di suo figlio le era finito addosso, mentre stava per entrare in ufficio, e subito aveva preso il piccolo in simpatia. Si era offerto di riportarlo a casa, e anche se sue madre era davvero preoccupata, le aveva lasciato il suo numero.  
Avevano cominciato a uscire, e si erano subito innamorati.   
Nel frattempo, Melinda aveva trovato tutte le merci rubate e steso il sarto/ladro da dietro, che era stato arrestato.  
Una squadra dello SHIELD aveva pulito la scena, e loro erano tornati sull'aereo.  
"Gli hai davvero rifilato la storia del: era una madre single e mi sono innamorato prima del suo bambino e poi di lei?"   
"Ho dovuto improvvisare! Poi sai che quella è una delle mie storie preferite. Adesso torniamo alla base, abbiamo tanto da sbrigare."  
Aveva cambiato discorso, ma la verità era che a Phil sarebbe piaciuto da morire averla incontrata in quel modo, in un'altra vita.


	10. Fill #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #10, per Giada Fraccaroli.  
> Sherlock, Johnlock. John è ormai abituato a trovare parti di corpi umani in ogni angolo della cucina.

In una relazione normale, dicono sempre che bisogna accettare ogni aspetto del proprio patner.  
Ma, quando il tuo fidanzato passa la maggior parte del tempo a indagare su assassini cruenti e ha un acerrimo nemico, bisogna adattare tutto per la loro situazione.  
Quindi, le loro serate romantiche ruotano attorno a una scena del crimine o a fascicoli di casi irrisolti, ma John infondo va bene così. Trova il metodo di indagare di Sherlock tanto interessante da ascoltarne ogni singolo passaggio.  
Ama gli inseguimenti quasi quanto ama lui, e la maggior parte delle volte finisce anche per divertirsi.  
Però, se c'è una cosa che mai riuscirà a farsi piacere, sono gli esprimenti. Sembra di trovarsi in una casa degli orrori, con cuori umani nel microonde e bulbi oculari nel tè, tanto spesso che una volta Greg stava per ingoiarne uno, causando una scena a dir poco esilarante.  
Ormai, le poche volte che cucinava era costretto a farlo dalla signora Hudson, ma non ne faceva un problema.  
Amava Sherlock più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, e si sarebbe adeguato alle sue abitudini.


	11. Fill #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #11, per Stefania Coello.  
> Tony/Wanda "Ok, da 1 a 10, qual è il numero a cui sto pensando?" "Io non so leggere i pensieri, Tony"

Dalla morte di Pietro, Tony era l'unico che riusciva ad avvicinarsi a Wanda.  
Non era stato facile, all'inizio, perché a causa del dolore continuava a respingere ogni contatto. Ma lui non si era fatto demoralizzare, perché vedeva, nell'aiutarla ad andare avanti, un modo per redimersi da tutto il male che aveva fatto.  
Si assicurava di controllare che mangiasse, di farle trovare un libro o un dolce accanto alla porta, per strapparle un sorriso almeno una volta in tutta la giornata, e la sera controllava che dormisse tranquillamente.  
Era stato un duro lavoro e aveva richiesto tempo, prima che lei riuscisse ad aprirsi. Dopo qualche settimana, aveva imparato qual era il suo tipo di torta preferito, e che era stato proprio il fratello a farla appassionare alla lettura, anche se lei preferisce disegnare (la mattina dopo aveva trovato blocchi da disegno e colori accanto a letto, e aveva sorriso di più, ma questa é un'altra storia).  
A volte convinceva Wanda a uscire, quando era sera, e dalla terrazza si potevano vedere tutti i palazzi della città illuminati a festa. Era stato lì, che si erano baciati la prima volta.  
Erano ritornati a vivere piano, insieme.  
Il momento più bello era quando si infilavano a letto insieme, lei con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, mentre Tony riportava calcoli e idee in un'agenda che teneva nel cassetto.  
Non c'era bisogno di parole, ma a un certo punto uno dei due spezzava il silenzio. Quella sera, Tony si era messo a giocherellare con la matita, e le aveva dato un bacio a fior di labbra, guardandola intensamente.  
"Ok, da 1 a 10, qual è il numero a cui sto pensando?"  
Wanda aveva ridacchiato, cercando comunque di restare seria. "Quante volte devo dirti che non so leggere i pensieri?"  
"Sarebbe stato utile."  
O forse sconveniente, aveva pensato in quel momento, perché avrebbe capito cosa aveva intenzione di fare. Poteva essere impulsivo, ma lui voleva solo vederla felice, perché aveva subito abbastanza.  
Non avrebbe trovato biglietti, non si sarebbe inginocchiato, perché non era da lui. Le avrebbe fatto trovare l'anello nascosto tra le pagine del sul blocco, avrebbe capito.  
(In realtà Wanda i pensieri li legge davvero, ma ama troppo le sorprese di Tony per dirlo.)


	12. Fill #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #12, per Daniela Rubiu  
> 12\. Agent Of Shield. Una cena e un letto, per due.

Ci erano voluti mesi, prima che si sistemasse tutto. Avevano dovuto rimettere in piedi lo SHIELD dalle basi, controllare gli Inumani e fare in modo che non risultassero ostili per la popolazione.  
Phil era diventato il direttore, Melinda la sua vice. Avevano sempre la stessa squadra, in cui era rientrato Ward, che aveva contribuito nella ricostruzione, nonostante tutto, e andava tutto bene.  
Senza troppe preoccupazioni, la May e Coulson erano riusciti ad avvicinarsi, piano piano, con tutte le difficoltà che portava il fotografe un'agenzia del genere.  
Riuscivano però a prendersi sempre una serata tranquilla, in un albergo, e cenavano nei ristoranti di lusso, almeno una volta al mese.  
Iniziava tutto la mattina, con un mazzo di rose e la colazione a letto. Phil aveva già sistemato tutto, e fatto in modo che non si sentisse troppo la sua mancanza al lavoro.  
Facevano una doccia, insieme, per poi prendere un taxi e fare un giro in città. Al pomeriggio, ormai stanchi, andavano in un hotel a Time Square e passavano il pomeriggio come una coppia normale, chiacchierando e bevendo champagne.  
Alle nove in punto, avevano una prenotazione per la cena, che finiva giusto in tempo per tornare a casa allo scoccare della mezzanotte.  
Era poco, lo sapevano bene entrambi, ma a loro questo bastava. Erano felici, cosa potevano desiderare di più?

Probabilmente un figlio, o una vita più tranquilla. Ma quello lo voleva da sempre, e più volte pensava a uno scenario diverso.   
Ogni volta che pensava di poter essere un'altra persona, Phil le sorrideva. 

E allora lei scuoteva la testa, pensando che per nulla al mondo avrebbe rinunciato al lavorare per lo SHIELD con lui.


	13. Fill #13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #13, per Klaudia Liu Barbera.  
> Doctor Who, Doctor/River, di quella volta che Eleven ebbe la brillante idea di andare a Disneyland.

Essere sposati con un uomo come il Dottore era già di per se una sfida -sopratutto se l'inizio della storia di uno era la fine per l'altra-, ma riuscire a seguirlo quando si metteva una delle due idee in testa poteva essere considerato come un'impresa di proporzioni epiche.  
A volte le veniva a prendere, nel mezzo di uno scavo in Egitto o in Asia, proponendo di andare a visitare questo o quel posto, perchè si annoiava.  
Quella mattina, era arrivato bella sua tenda con le orecchie da topolino, annunciando con gli occhi di un bimbo felice "Andiamo a Disneyland!".  
Aveva accettato, sperando di riuscire comunque a visitare Parigi, ed era salita a bordo, guadagnandosi un rumore entusiasta dal TARDIS, una volta messa alla guida.  
Purtroppo ogni sua idea di vacanza romantica era andata perduta, una volta entrati nel parco con la carta psichica: il Dottore aveva voluto le foto con tutti i personaggi che incontravano e salire su tutte le attrazione. Non che le /dispiacesse/, sia chiaro, perchè si divertiva anche lei, ma non era la classica vacanza di coppia.  
A un certo punto, si erano incamminati verso uno dei classici ristoranti per famiglie. Ma, una volta entrati, il locale si era rivelato vuoto, pieno di rose e con un tavolo apparecchiato al centro, per due.  
"Visto che mi sopporti sempre, ho pensato di fare una cosa carina."  
River aveva sorriso, lo aveva baciato a fior di labbra e si era seduta al tavolo.  
La cena era passata in fretta, e dopo l'aveva riportata nel punto in cui era prima, si erano abbracciati.  
Certo, essere sposata era difficile, ma non avrebbe mai rinunciato a lui


End file.
